


The Last Kiss

by KeepUsAlive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Dies, Anniversary, Dead Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Love You, M/M, Malec, Sad Magnus Bane, i love you too, omamori, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepUsAlive/pseuds/KeepUsAlive
Summary: It's Alec and Magnus 12th Anniversary  but it became the worst day of their lifeI'm sorry I suck at summaries.





	The Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this has always been a hard topic for me I literally cry just thinking about Alec's Death, but you know I love the pain so I decided to write a long as hell one shot about it at 1am 
> 
> I know maybe is a little too long but I hope you like

Magnus was contemplating Alec sleeping, so peacefully, with only his chest going up and down, breathing.

They've been married for 12 years but he would never get tired of seeing him that way, safe between the sheets, in the bed of their house. Magnus pulled one of Alec's grey hair away from his face, and placed one kiss on his lips

" _Happy Anniversary my love"_ Alec spoke with a hoarse voice that drives Magnus crazy

" _Happy Anniversary Alexander_ "

Alec grabbed Magnus by the waist to pull him closer, and the smallest man was at the level of his husband neck, he took a deep breath like he was getting high with the fragrance

" _Can you believe we've been together for 12 years_?" Said Alec smiling and memories of all this years crossed his mind

 _"I know, looks like it was yesterday when we kissed for the first time"_ Magnus closed his eyes and Smiled remembering the moment and all the emotions

" _Best decision of my life_ " The shadowhunter talked proudly, looked down at his husband and with one finger lifted his chin to place a soft kiss on his lips

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes a kissed him again deeper this time like he needed to survive, Alec run a hand through the other man's torso, tracing his muscle and little marks.

Alec back off a little breathing agitated

 _"If we don't stop now, I not gonna can control myself"_ he had his eyes closed and opened them after a few seconds

 _"I don't want you to do it_ " the warlock placed ghostly kisses on his neck and chest and Alec made a pleasure sound

 _"I have to get to the institute_ " Said Alec trying to keep his sanity

 _"Are you really going to work on our Anniversary_?" Magnus was a little mad about this

 _"Is just a quick mission, I promise Jace I'll help him, I'll be at home for lunch and we'll spend the evening and night together. Besides I have your present at the institute"_ He looked at Magnus expecting had convince him but he clearly failed

" _I don't care about the present I want you here with me"_ Magnus hugged his partner really tight like a little child, Alec caressed his faces

 _"Magnus, I'll always be here with you, just let me help Jace and then I'm all yours"_ Magnus looked at him and gave up

 _"You already are, go but I want you here in two hours ok?_ " He pretended to be all serious but Alec just laughed 

 _"As you demand high warlock of my heart"_ Magnus melted with this and kissed Alec between smiles

They got out of bed, went to the kitchen and had breakfast, talked about what they wanted to do in the afternoon and decide to go to Brazil and spend the night there. Alec got ready with all his equipment and Magnus insisted and made a portal so he could get sooner, he wished  him good luck  and kissed him soft and sweet

But he never imagine it would be the last time he did it.

Magnus seize the time to play with his cats and make sure they will have enough food and water for the rest of the day, then started to chose the clothes he was going to wear for the trip and an outfit for the night, maybe they could go to a club or something. He chose Alec's clothes too, he always did and Alec stop fighting against it years ago besides he like it cause Magnus has a great sense of fashion

When he was done with everything he sat on the couch to wait for Alec, the boy almost had to be there it's been an hour and a half  
The warlock grabbed a book to read while he waited but the his phone interrupted him, for a second he thought it may be Alec but no, it was Izzy he didn't think about too much and just answered  the phone

 _"Hi darling how ar..."_ Magnus couldn't finish because Izzy was talking hysterical

 _"Magnus you need to come to the institute now"_ She tried to calm down but it was nearly imposible 

" _Isabelle what happened_ " he closed the book and put all his attention on the girl

 _"Just please come as soon as you can_ " she was breathing heavily 

Magnus hung up the call and created a portal to the institute, he went running finding Izzy and the rest of the family outside the emergency room, they were all crying  but something almost made his heart stop Alec wasn't with them, he walked slowly and very carefully almost not wanting to hear the answer cause he thought he already knew it, he asked

" _Whe- Where is Alexander"_ everyone looked at him with compassion but only Jace spoke 

" _Magnus_ " Jace walked closer slowly " _Magnus I'm so sorry, it was my fault"_

" _What? What was your fault? Someone tell me what happen and where is Alexander!!"_ Magnus was starting to lose his composure

" _Alec, he... he died_ " Jace said the Las words almost whispering 

Magnus felt like his whole world was falling apart, his leg were shaking, and a river of tears started to fall from his eyes

" _No, no, no it has to be a mistake, this can't be happening..._ " He started to feel the lack of air " _Where, Where is he, I need to see him there's has to be something I can do, TAKE ME WITH HIM!"_

" _A silent brother already saw him, there's nothing to do, he's gone_ " Jace's voice was shaking " _he is inside the room_ "

Magnus opened the door scared he didn't wanted to see what was waiting for him inside. He saw the bed where Alec was and went closer, he looked at him, Alec seemed so peacefully like he were just sleeping. Magnus sat next to him took his hand and burst into tears

" _Alexander wake up, please you have to wake up, you promised me you promised you were going to come back that you'll  always be with me_ " He caressed his faces it was as cold as the ground  " _No, my sweet Alexander you can't leave me, not yet"_ Magnus couldn't see through the tears and he felt a hole in his chest.

Jace went into the room and saw Magnus begging Alec to come back and his parabatai rune burned, he placed behind Magnus and caressed his shoulder

" _How did this happen?_ " Magnus eyes were empty they didn't glow as they used to do

 _"A demon attacked him, it came out of nowhere, he had too much poison  in his system, when we got here... it was too late, It was my fault I had to protect him I'm sorry"_ Jace tried to control his voice, he couldn't break, he had to be strong for Magnus

 _"Is not your fault"_ was everything Magnus could said his throat burned. He stayed with Alec while the rest of the family planed the funeral.

They made a ceremony for him and Magnus was next to the coffin the whole time and he was the one who said his name out loud 

" _Ale- Alexander Lightwood Bane"_ his lips were shaking

When the ceremony was over everyone left and Magnus just wanted to go to his home and cry but Isabelle stopped

" _Magnus, please wait, I need to give you something"_ she extended  a little square box " _This was Alec's gift for you, for your Aniversary. I helped him choose it"_ a little melancholy smile showed on her lips

" _Thanks Izzy_ " Magnus voice was off, he turned around and left walking slowly 

When he got home, he let his coat on the couch and entered his room, it felt so empty an big without Alec, he curled in the bed and hugged the pillow that once belong to his Alexander, still smelled like him.

  
 He brought  the little box out of his pocket and opened and it was a locket with a heart shape and a 'A' in the front when he opened there was a picture of them both he never saw before but he loved it was the purest representation of them, in the photo they were sit in a sofa, Alec had an arm over him, hugging him, and they were laughing, in the back it had wrote 'I love you' in a beautiful lettering.

  
He put on his new necklaces, pressed it tight with his hand and placed a kiss on it and in a whisper said _"I love you too",_ he took out the omamori he has carry with him since the day Alec gave it to him, one last tear came out of his eyes before he felt asleep and something inside of him wished it would be forever

 

 


End file.
